


[podfic] I Like that Razor Tongue of Yours

by heardtheowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles is pretty sure that his type is bitchy. Derek is possibly the bitchiest person Stiles has ever met. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Like that Razor Tongue of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Like that Razor Tongue of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21615) by Ladylade. 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:07:28

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/I%20Like%20that%20Razor%20Tongue%20of%20Your.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/I%20Like%20that%20Razor%20Tongue%20of%20Yours.m4b) | **Size:** 5.6 MB



## Reader's Notes:

I've been sitting on this one for a while. I don't actually remember when I recorded it, but I hated the cover art I'd made and after my laptop died via an accident with my foot, I never got around to making a new cover. Then I found it stagnating in my 'current podfic project' folder and decided it needed to be released into the interwebz where it can run free! Needless to say, I LOVE THIS FIC and EVERYTHING Ladylade chooses to be. <3 She's not on AO3 that I can find, so head over to her LJ and heap her with praise, k? :D   
---|---


End file.
